Todo va a estar bien
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: Sandy cree que todo va a estar bien, hasta que deja de ser normal. [Mención de varios X-men]


**Nota: Este OC sale de mi long fic _Buscando paz, en un infierno en llamas._ Por eso, algunas cosas se entienden a medias. Si no leíste el long fic, te pasará lo mismo que cuando vez una peli de Marvel sin saber nada del comic, vas a entender pero te perderás de algunos guiños.**

 **Ahora sí, a leer.**

* * *

Sandy creía que su vida iba bien, hasta los 13 años. Si bien su padre se había largado, apenas tuvo la oportunidad; cuando ella solo tenía dos meses de vida; su madre era muy cariñosa y le podía contar cualquier cosa; como esa vez que un niño grande le dijo que era linda; y su hermano Damian era un idiota como todo hermano mayor, pero la amaba y la cuidaba como tal.

No había dramas en su vida; no en la suya por lo menos; porque la historia de cómo su madre abandonó su hogar a los 16, embarazada, porque su abuela la corrió llamándola _puta_ , obligándola a trabajar y estudiar para sobrevivir junto a su hijo, era muy dramática, pero no era su propia historia. Sandy no vivió esa vida de "somos un equipo" que su hermano y su madre tuvieron. Ella solo tuvo a su madre y su hermano como su familia, no su equipo.

Todo iba bien y normal. Sandy no era fea ni bonita. Ni siquiera destacaba. Su cabello castaño, un poco largo y sus ojos cafés, eran iguales al promedio.

Todo iba bien y normal, hasta esa mañana en que el bus escolar tuvo un accidente. Drama, llantos y miedo. Sandy estaba algo golpeada y aturdida. Quizás el estrés estaba acelerando sus sistemas para poder sobrevivir. Tal y como les sucede a los adolescentes que manifiestan sus poderes, cuando son mutantes. Era una lástima que ella no supiera que era uno de ellos, cuando tocó a un niño pelirrojo con un golpe en la cabeza, para salir del autobús. Nada heroico, solo un chico suplicando por ayuda y su mejor amiga Alex, quien tenía algún problema con las historias morbosas en potencia, quien la obligó a ayudar.

Y ese fue el día. Un toque piel a piel y su mente se vio inundada por una escena de un niño tratando de ser resucitado por electro shock, en la camilla de un hospital. Sandy tropezó por la sorpresa, más aturdida que antes, cayendo junto al niño pelirrojo.

—¡Diablos, Sandy! ¡¿Estás bien?! Debemos salir de aquí, muévete —parloteaba su amiga. Y tenía razón. Porque quizás esa imagen tenebrosa era debido al golpe. Así Sandy se incorporó y salió del lugar.

* * *

 _Todo iba a estar bien_. Sandy se trató de convencer de eso, hasta que su amiga llegó a su cama de emergencias, luego de explorar el lugar. El pelirrojo había muerto.

* * *

 _Todo iba a estar bien_. Sandy se lo seguía repitiendo, cuando su madre la abrazó consoladora, luego de que llorara por la muerte de un niño cuyo nombre ni siquiera conocía. Aunque dudó de ese mantra cuando otra escena inundó su mente: una anciana de ojos café, muriendo mientras dormía en una habitación idéntica a la de su madre.

* * *

 _Todo iba a estar bien_. Sandy trató de consolarse con esa idea, cuando su mejor amiga dejó de hablarle, luego de que le contara lo que le estaba sucediendo. Se había quedado sola.

* * *

 _Todo iba a estar bien_. Era lo que su madre prometía, cuando Sandy empezó a ser tratada diferente en su escuela, a tal punto que debieron mudarse lejos, porque Damian peleó con unos compañeros de clase que le gritaron que su hermana era una _muti asquerosa_ , porque ni a él ni a su madre le importaba que Sandy comenzara a cubrirse de capas de ropa o se negara a tener clases de gimnasia para que nadie la tocara, por temor a lo que vería.

—Somos un equipo —le explicó Damian, con un ojo morado, mientras la rodeaba por los hombros en un abrazo, con cuidado de no tocar su piel—. Tú no lo sabes. Pero mamá, tú y yo, somos un equipo y estamos juntos en esto.

Sandy estaba feliz por ser parte de ese equipo.

* * *

 _Todo iba a estar bien._ Era lo que Sandy repetía cuando se comenzó a juntar con los parias de su nueva escuela.

—Las muñequeras son mejores —le aconsejó una chica con el cabello cayéndole en el rostro. Cuando Sandy no entendió a qué se refería, la chica le enseñó las marcas de cortes que se escondían debajo de su manga, desempolvando una sonrisa comprensiva—. Cubren las marcas y no llaman tanto la atención —concluyó en un susurro, antes de invitarla a la mesa de los parias para almorzar. Porque a ellos no parecía molestarles que se cubriera con guantes y mangas largas.

* * *

 _Todo iba a estar bien_. Repetía su mantra, cuando salió una noche, con sus parias amigos, que no la tocaban. Tenía 14 años en ese momento.

 _Todo iba a estar bien_. Se dijo, cuando bebía de la petaca de whiskey que le convidaron, con algo de culpa por no decirle a su madre lo que estaba haciendo, aunque la mujer siempre le dio la confianza para hacerlo.

—Hoy celebramos —le dijo la niña del cabello en la cara.

—¿Qué celebramos? —preguntó ella, bebiendo del licor que quemaba su garganta.

—Hoy se acaba mi tortura —le informó uno de los chicos. El que menos hablaba o sonreía. El que solía preocupar a Sandy, en silencio.

—¿A qué te refieres? —indagó, quizás buscando que siguiera hablando. Hoy parecía eufórico.

—Hoy moriré —le explicó con aire seguro, sin dejar de sonreír.

Sandy sintió un nudo en su estómago. Ese chico no sabía lo que decía o sí lo hacía y eso le aterraba aún más.

Ella no supo cómo ocurrió. Cómo pasó de estar bien, con sus amigos parias, bebiendo su primer trago de alcohol, a suplicarle al chico que no se suicidara; aunque no tuviera un buen argumento que la respaldara; porque debía admitirlo, una vida en que tu padre te golpea, en la escuela te aíslan, los profesores hacen la vista gorda y tus amigos parecen de acuerdo en que deberías morir, no es fácil.

—Dame un solo motivo —le pidió y Sandy sintió; solo sintió; que era un suplica disimulada.

—No eres un muti de mierda —escupió temblorosa, porque le pareció suficiente argumento para que soportara, porque al menos no todo era malo para él.

El chico rió despectivo. Hasta que ella lo detuvo, contándole su historia, a pesar de que no sonaba ni la mitad de mal de lo que la vida de ese muchacho era.

—¿De verdad puedes hacer eso? —cuestionó el niño suicida, quien parecía haber hablado más en esa noche que en cualquier otra ocasión.

Sandy asintió, temerosa de la reacción de los, ahora mudos, amigos. Y hubo algo de miedo, pero también hubo una risa divertida, seguida de otra, porque los niños raros eran bien recibidos en ese grupo.

—Muéstranos —la animó la niña que llevaba el cabello en el rostro. Y a pesar de los vanos intentos de evitarlo, accedió al fin, porque el niño suicida parecía emocionado de saber si era verdad. Por eso se quitó el guante amarillo que cubría sus manos; hasta la altura del codo; y lo tocó. Otra vez, una escena de una muerte, aunque no la que esperaba: el niño suicida era apuñalado por un hombre de unos cuarenta años, dentro de una casa, con una mujer que gritaba y lloraba a su lado.

Sandy lloró. Fuerte y sin consuelo, porque él no se suicidaría, pero el bastardo de su padre acabaría con él.

—¡No vuelvas! —le suplicó, una y otra, vez entre sollozos. Hasta que luego de unos minutos y algunos tragos, le explicó.

Esa fue la noche que el niño suicida escapó de su hogar.

 _Todo iba a estar bien_.

* * *

Pasó solo una semana, hasta que el niño suicida se contactó con Sandy. Él vivía en el hogar de su abuela, porque la mujer era consciente de lo que sucedía en la casa de su hija.

 _Todo iba a estar bien_. El niño suicida parecía feliz.

* * *

Otra semana y cuando Sandy llegó al instituto, recibió una bofetada de la niña de cabello en el rostro, inundando su mente de la escena de una mujer de algo así como 40 años, muriendo de un ACV.

Sandy no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, porque la otra muchacha le gritaba histérica, sobre el niño suicida, quien había muerto la noche anterior, en un accidente de automóvil, junto a otro de los chicos del grupo de parias.

—¡Largo de aquí, muti de mierda! —le gritó una chica, arrojándole un vaso de café frío empapando su cabello castaño, mientras los insultos seguían cayendo uno tras otro.

* * *

 _Todo va a estar bien_. Le decía su madre, luego de que ella se limpiara, aunque ya no creía en esa mentira

* * *

 _Todo va a estar bien_. Le prometió una mujer hermosa de cabello negro y un mechón blanco, luego de que su madre y su hermano hubieran amenazado con llamar a la policía; ella con un palote de amasar y él con una escoba, mientras Sandy usaba un casco de fútbol americano y una pistola de agua.

La mujer se presentó como Marie y dijo que prefería que la llamaran Rogue. Iba acompañada de un hombre rubio, de ojos azules y decían ser iguales a Sandy. Porque incluso se cubrían de ropa de forma parecida.

El hombre que se presentó como Bobby, congeló la taza de café con su dedo y luego riendo creó una flor de hielo. Mientras, la chica juraba sobre la existencia de una escuela donde los mutantes eran bien recibidos y podrían ayudarla a controlar sus dones.

Sandy no creí todo el cuento de que _todo estaría bien_ , pero aceptó ir con ellos para evitar la nueva mudanza de su "equipo". No iba a permitir que ellos siguieran sacrificándose por ella.

* * *

Cuando Sandy llegó a la escuela que más bien parecía una mansión, la recibió una dama de traje blanco, con aspecto femenino, pero fuerte, diciendo que era la directora del colegio. Le explicaba las reglas y condiciones, con una amabilidad infinita.

—¿Cuál es su don? —preguntó Sandy, cuando le dio la oportunidad de evacuar sus dudas. A pesar de que quizás no se refería a eso cuando la invitó a preguntar.

—Me llaman Storm —replicó de buen humor, para explicarle que controlaba el clima.

Sandy asintió, pensando que su don era una porquería junto al de esa mujer, Iceman y Rogue.

* * *

Su compañera de habitación se llamaba Sesee, hablaba mucho y aceptó su regla de no tocar. Iban a llevarse bien, Sandy lo supo cuando la chica de rasgos asiáticos le dijo que podía leer cualquiera de sus libros, si ella no tocaba sus plantas. Ya que ella las controlaba y _eran como sus bebés_ ; había bromeado. Además, a Sesee le gustaba Ben Fire, un best seller que a Sandy le fascinaba.

* * *

 _Todo iba a estar bien_. Era lo que se atrevió a pensar cuando llevaba un año en la mansión y ya tenía un grupo de amigos, aunque aún no controlaba su don.

Lo creía, porque la señorita Pride le pidió ayuda como asesora de sus compañeros en francés, ya que ella lo hablaba de manera fluida y no asistía a esa clase gracias a los exámenes nivelatorios.

Lo creía, porque el señor Rasputín, Logan, Wagner (o quien sea que estuviera a cargo ya que no era un puesto fijo) no tenía problemas en que ella usara mucha ropa en las clases de gimnasia.

Lo creía, cuando llevaba un año sin predecir la muerte de alguien, a excepción de la señorita Rogue, porque intentaba que controlara su don. Y no le molestaba demasiado, ya que la mujer moriría siendo una anciana feliz.

Lo creía, hasta que en la clase de gimnasia, Byron; el niño de cabello negro y ojos verdes que oía el futuro y trataba de ligar con ella desde que había llegado a la mansión; se estrelló con ella, tocando su piel.

Sandy estaba tan enfadada con su amigo, que lo empujó lejos, a pesar de que el señor Logan le pidiera que mantuvieran la calma; aunque una niña algo histérica no era algo que le gustara manejar. Por eso le permitió que se tomara el día.

—Debes pedir perdón, chico —Logan le aconsejó a Byron, dándole una palmada en el hombro—. Espera a que se calme y ruega por perdón. Es un consejo de hombre a hombre —le dijo, antes de continuar con la clase, gritando para que todos detuvieran el cotilleo.

El señor Logan seguía aterrando a todos con solo elevar la voz, especialmente luego de las muchas historias sobre el mutante inmortal y lo que los mayores contaban sobre sus demostraciones en la Sala del peligro.

* * *

Sandy tiene miedo sobre su predicción. No porque Byron morirá, ni cómo lo hará o cuándo. El chico era un anciano en su premonición, estaba feliz y tranquilo en una mecedora, en una tarde de verano. El problema era que su esposa lo acompañaba. Y esa señora era ella misma.

Byron se había disculpado por el incidente en la clase de gimnasia y todo parecía ir bien, hasta que le pidió una cita.

—No entiendo el problema —dijo Sesee, quien con un movimiento de su muñeca hizo que las hojas de sus plantas se estiren hasta la ventana de la habitación para que tomaran sol.

—Yo tampoco —advierte Sumer. Una chica de cabello azul que escupe ácido y le cae bien a June porque dice lo que piensa directamente. La peliazul se pintaba las uñas de los pies, distraídamente.

—Ya sabes lo que le sucederá a Byron. Puedes tocarlo sin problemas —explica June, la rubia que detecta las mentiras.

Y Sandy cree de nuevo que _todo podía llegar a estar bien_.

* * *

Sandy tiene novio. Byron es el único que puede tocarla y eso le avergüenza un poco, pero es verdad.

 _Todo va bien_ , cuando el señor Drake llega a la clase de literatura prometiéndoles que los visitará el best seller, Ben Fire. Ella y Sesee chillan emocionadas y casi no duermen hablando sobre el gran día. Y cuando el día llega, un hombre de cabello castaño, ojos grises y cierta arrogancia, les habla mientras juega con un Zippo con la cara de un tiburón, pintada. El hombre controla el fuego y les habla del orgullo mutante. Además de tomarse la molestia de prometerle, a ella, que controlará su don algún día y servirá de ayuda a los X-men en su momento.

 _Todo va a estar bien_. Vuelve a creérselo y es feliz por ello.

* * *

Ben Fire resultó su nuevo maestro de Literatura. Y era genial, hasta que Shoot; el novio de Sesee y el niño problema que casi le vuela la cabeza a su ídolo el primer día, con su don de disparar energía desde la punta de sus dedos; llega con la teoría conspirativa de que el pirómano era Pyro, el de la clase de Historia mutante, el segundo al mando de Magneto, quien lideró la Hermandad en la batalla de Alcatraz.

Resulta ser verdad. Pero en esa escuela le enseñaron sobre las segundas oportunidades y Pyro jura no querer pelear más. _Así que ella espera que todo esté bien_.

* * *

Un día, Byron enferma y tiene una aterradora premonición, el mismo día que el doctor McCoy es asesinado por un Centinela: se desatará una guerra. Por eso se acurruca junto a su asustado novio para calmarlo, a pesar de que ella es la que necesita ser calmada.

* * *

Sandy descubre que no era tan genial esa promesa de Pyro sobre ser de ayuda para los X-men. Ella y sus amigos están al borde de la batalla, con el miedo calando sus huesos. Ella debe predecir cientos de muertes por día, incluso la de sus maestros. Y aunque piensa que nada de eso puede estar bien, lo hace porque Pyro le promete que evitará sus premoniciones, así que elige creerle.

* * *

Pyro lidera un ejército y todo parece marchar bien, hasta que la premonición de Byron se cumple: el señor Logan se convierte en el Mercenario inmortal que todos temían. Al día siguiente, ataca el campamento que ocupaban, asesinando algunos soldados.

Sandy está histérica y enfadada. Pyro no cumplió con su promesa. Sus poderes eran inútiles otra vez. Por eso enfrenta al escritor para reprocharle.

—¡Dijiste que evitarías las muertes! —grita a centímetros de su rostro.

—Y eso hago… —replica calmo y firme—. Si atacamos ahora, habrá 81 bajas —le informa—. Ahora, vuelva a su puesto, soldado.

Ella sostiene su mirada unos segundos, hasta que Byron jala de su mano para sacarla de ahí.

Ser una X-men no parecía tan genial ahora.

* * *

Todo sigue tambaleante. El día de la batalla se acerca. Sandy sigue con su tarea y la tarde anterior al gran día, abraza a Coloso, Ángel y Nightcrawler, porque teme que mueran y no los puede convencer de marcharse con ella a la mansión. Por eso les relata con todos los detalles que puede lo que les sucederá. Es todo lo que puede hacer y eso la frustra.

* * *

Mientras oyen la batalla, a través del comunicador que les brindaron, en el suelo de su habitación, Byron tiene una premonición: deben salvar al señor Allerdyce (señor Fire, como lo sigue llamando Sesee) por eso toman el Ave negra, bajo indicaciones estrictas de Storm. Por un momento, son X-men y no es todo lo genial que siempre soñaron.

* * *

 _Todo va a estar bien_. Byron le miente, cuando ella acaricia la mejilla del mal herido Pyro; en el suelo del Ave negra y se echa a llorar, porque sabe que el hombre morirá.

* * *

 _Todo va a estar bien_ , se repite una vez más, cuando el señor Allerdyce sigue vivo, al igual que sus demás maestros, al igual que el resucitado Charles Xavier; el legendario Profesor. Porque quizás solo tiene 15 años, pero sus poderes fueron útiles por una vez.

* * *

En una tarde feliz, tumbados en el verde pasto, todos sus amigos parlotean sobre lo geniales que son y cuán importantes fueron para la victoria.

Sandy se ríe, hasta que entre broma y broma, algo ilumina su mente.

—Dead Time —dice en medio de las risas. Casi no lo nota cuando lo dice, pero se oye bien y las sonrisas de sus amigos le dicen que piensan lo mismo.

* * *

Pasan algunos días cuando, uno a uno, sus amigos se alegran al encontrar sus nombres y piden a la señorita Boom boom que los escolte a la habitación de Pyro, porque el hombre debía ser el primero en conocer sus nombres mutantes, porque sentían que se lo debían.

Visten sus trajes X-men y Boom boom les habla como soldados para que ellos se presentaran.

—Es un placer conocerlos, finalmente —les dice el hombre, con un orgullo brillando en su mirada gris.

* * *

 _Todo va a estar bien_. Sandy lo cree realmente, porque el día brilla, sus amigos están con ella y sus maestros viven luego de una batalla que quedará en la historia. Lo cree, porque está orgullosa de ser lo que es, porque es Sandy Harrison, alias Dead Time.

 _Todo va a estar bien_. Le promete a Byron, cuando vuelan a Canadá para que él conozca a su hermano y su madre.

 _Todo va a estar bien._

* * *

 **Nota: Mi OC hizo eso que odio que hagan los OC, de robarse toda la historia. Lo siento, pero no me salió de otra forma. Pueden dejarme sus opiniones en la cajita de comentarios.**

 **Be free, be happy**


End file.
